1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction, and especially to structural elements for buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently in low and high-rise construction for commercial use, the floor is constructed by providing the necessary concrete forms and reinforcement grid, allowing the floor to cure, then building forms for pillars above the floor as well as providing the necessary reinforcing structure in these forms, pouring the concrete and allowing the pillars to cure. Only when the pillar forms have been cured can a subsequent superimposed floor be built. All of the weight of the subsequent floors is, therefore, carried by the pillars since the walls which are provided around the periphery of the floors are not load-bearing. These walls nevertheless are often in the form of precast concrete slabs which are so heavy as to need cranes to locate them in place along the periphery of the building. Such slabs, rather than contributing to the support structure of the building, merely add further weight to be carried by the structure. Furthermore, once these slabs or concrete blocks are in place, insulation material must be applied on the interior of the so-formed walls.